bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuart Pilkington
Stuart Pilkington is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Stuart is an ambitious single 25-year-old who is hoping to meet a girl to knock him off his feet. A ladies man who's never been in love, his main passions are looking after his five-year-old daughter, music, women and Manchester United. He's a personal trainer turned property developer, and says that if he won a million pounds he would keep on working. Personality-wise, Stuart describes himself as loud, funny and a wind-up merchant who doesn't take himself too seriously. He thinks his attitude might annoy others because he'll struggle being told what to do, and he also sniffs all the time, which gets up people's noses. But he thinks he'll be a top performer in the Tasks, whether they're physical or artistic. Stuart doesn't support any political parties, thinks the world would be better off without religion, and would like to see the monarchy disbanded. He hopes that being on Big Brother will show him how he is with other people. Big Brother 9 During Week 8, Stuart succeeded Dale as the second Head of House. On Day 54, it was revealed to the House that Big Brother had caught seven housemates discussing nominations in secret code, so as a punishment they faced the public vote also; Stuart was one of these seven housemates and was therefore stripped of his title of Head of House. On Day 58, Stuart survived the public vote and Luke was evicted from the House. The following week, after receiving three nominations from his fellow housemates, Stuart was nominated alongside Dale. He survived the public vote and Dale was evicted from the House. The following week, Stuart was nominated for eviction alongside Rachel. He became the ninth housemate to be evicted on Day 72 with 59% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Stuart began a career in modelling. Gallery Stuart5.jpg|Stuart enters the Big Brother 9 House Stuart1.jpg|Stuart greets his new housemates in Big Brother 9 Stuart3.jpg|Stuart in the Big Brother 9 living area Stuart6.jpg|Stuart in the Big Brother 9 garden Stuart2.jpg|Stuart after his attempt at crowd surfing in Big Brother 9 Stuart4.jpg|Stuart is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Stuart entered the Big Brother 9 House as a replacement for Alexandra De-Gale. **Stuart was the only male housemate in Big Brother 9 not to enter the House on Day 1. *Stuart was the first, and thus far only, ever housemate to be stripped of their Head of House title. **Thus far, he is also the only ever housemate to be up for eviction the same week he held the Head of House title. *Stuart was the first ever housemate to openly state he was nominating two housemates strategically in order for himself to be up for eviction. *In August, 2010, Stuart took part in a task set out by Victor Ebuwa and Michelle Bass in Ultimate Big Brother to become Nadia Almada's slave for the day. *During Davina's Big Send Off, Davina McCall chose Stuart as the most attractive ever male housemate. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Male Housemate